


Gorgeous and Dangerous

by sobriquetminion



Series: These Are Her Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobriquetminion/pseuds/sobriquetminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because I needed something fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous and Dangerous

I felt damn good. I was dressed finely, if I’m permitted to critique myself. I had been shopping most of afternoon for the perfect outfit. I wore beige heels, a gorgeous cobalt blue pencil skirt, and a lime green lushly, silky mock-turtleneck blouse. I accented my bright outfit with gold earrings and a bracelet. My hair was the most difficult decision to make. Did I want it up in a clip? To librarian-esque. Doesn’t fit my mood. Half up? Better but not quite. Hair down but pulled all to one side over one shoulder. Yes. This feels sexy. I will wear it like this and everyone will bow to my whims and needs.

That’s what I told myself at least. To be honest I wasn’t all that confident that the monster the Winchesters and I were hunting would even go for my type. He had in the past and that’s why we were here. The body count of the sexy, single college girls was adding up. It caught Sam’s attention so we trekked over here, dug up some clues, and now I was bait.

After applying some subtle makeup to my eyes and lips I stepped out of the hotel bathroom.

"Let’s go fishing, boys." I smiled as I gathered little things into a matching blue clutch. It was big enough for some lipstick, a mirror, and my trusty little handgun.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam and Dean. I could feel both boys staring at me. This job was going to be more fun than I thought. I turned around slowly and curled my lips into a smirk. Slowly I tucked my ankles across each other and leaned back against the table my hands spread out to the side of me. I looked at each Winchester in turn as I assessed the situation.

Dean had just finished cleaning my handgun for me, again. I had done it this morning and he knew that but I think it made him feel better to check it again. He was frozen in the middle of putting the last piece together.

Sam had been doing more research. A book was in his hands. A page was still between his fingers frozen in the midst of being turned.

Both men were sitting on the couch and staring at me. I’m pretty sure they complete forgot how to be proper people. I chuckled a little and pushed off of the table as I strolled over to them.

I leaned across Sam’s lap as I took my gun from Dean. I clicked everything back in place. Sam shifted, putting the book down. I looked at him. His pupils were slightly dilated. He swallowed. Dean cleared his throat nervously.

Bending, I put the gun on coffee table slowly. I moved over to the couch in between these lovely men. I put my hands on a knee. One on Dean the other on Sam. I slid my hands up slowly seeing who would break first.

Sam did. “Jules.” His eyes flicked over at Dean.

I dug my nails into his thigh. “Wrong answer, Sam.”

And to Dean’s surprise the hand on his thigh moved to his chin. I kissed Dean while my other hand worked back down to Sam’s knee. I used my nails not my fingertips. I felt Sam shift under my touch. Dean kissed back to stunned to do anything but let his instincts takeover. I heard Sam clear his throat. I broke the kiss from Dean and looked back at Sam.

"Who am I, Sam?"

"Mistress." Sam whispered.

Dean chuckled. I looked back at him. I stood up and leaned over him. Gripping his chin with my nails I tipped his head back. “Shut up, Dean.”

This game was fun but pointless. We had a job to do. Demons to kill. Damsels to save.

I dropped my hands and backed away from the Winchesters. I retrieved my gun and turned to put it in my handbag.

"Are we going clubbing or not?" I stated as if nothing had happened. I looked at the clock. "I’m supposed to meet the girls soon."

"Your girlfriend is infuriating, Sam."

"Tell me about it." Sam sighed.


End file.
